1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method, and a recording medium, and more particularly relates to a data processing apparatus and a data processing method, and a recording medium that are capable of simultaneous recording and reproducing of a digital satellite broadcast program.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the digital satellite broadcasting has been started practically, and various digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus have been commercialized.
However, no digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus having a built-in storage device such as a hard disk or the like for recording a digital satellite broadcast program has not yet been commercialized at present time.
Furthermore, in the commercialization of such digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus, it would be likely needed in the future that such a digital satellite broadcast receiving apparatus is provided with a simultaneous recording and reproducing function like so-called delayed playback that is a function for reproducing a digital satellite broadcast program recorded in a storage device while the received digital satellite broadcast program is being recorded in the storage device.